Season 10 (Grey's Anatomy)
The tenth season of Grey's Anatomy premiered September 26, 2013 with a two-hour premiere and the finale is scheduled to air May 15, 2014. It is broadcast on Thursday nights at 9 PM on ABC. The season consists of 24 episodes which will air in 2 uninterrupted blocks of 12 episodes each. Summary Plots *During the superstorm, Bailey tells Shane to go find Webber, but he tells Heather to find Webber so he can do scans for Derek. She finds him unconscious in the basement, but gets electrocuted herself. As she falls down, she heavily bumps her head. Shane later finds Heather and Richard, but Heather dies during surgery performed by Derek. Shane feels guilty as he told Heather to go find Webber, while Bailey told him to do it. *Callie decides to take a break from her marriage and temporarily moves in with Derek and Meredith, where she helps them take care of their newborn son. *Cristina and Owen have sex a couple of times after their break-up, as they're still attracted to each other. To make it easier for them, they decide to both start dating other people. *Arizona wants to repair her relationship by going to couples therapy, but Callie leaves her at the therapist's office, telling her to follow therapy on her own for while. *As April passes her boards, the interns prepare for and pass their intern exams. *Alex's father shows up and Jo thinks Alex should talk to him, causing them to argue. When he shows up a second time, Jo insists on helping him get clean but after Jimmy attacks her Alex steps in. *Meredith and Cristina's relationship is tested by a series of arguments. *Arizona starts sleeping with Leah. *Owen starts a relationship with Dr. Emma Marling. *Callie is sued for malpractice. *April and Matthew plan their future together. *Bailey struggles with OCD. *Callie and Arizona decide to give their marriage another shot, making Leah feel uncomfortable around them. *When Shane defends her against Meredith, Cristina kisses him and they end up having sex. *Richard is finally operating again after months of recovery. *Arizona tells April that she wants Callie to stop trying to fix her, as she's happy the way she is now. *In the OR, Shane loses it due to his guilt over Heather's death and comes clean to Richard about this. *Derek and Callie have a lot of success with their project to construct thought-control prosthetitcs, having the President of the United States show interest and call Derek. *Meredith and Cristina resolve their issues, but agree they're growing apart. *At April's wedding, Jackson stands up and confesses his love for April. *Jackson and April get married. *Leah makes a complaint to HR resulting in a non-fraternization policy being enacted. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles as Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer as Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars *Veronica Cartwright as Lydia Ashford *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Justin Bruening as Matthew Taylor *Bobby Campo as Brian *Heather Hemmens as Sasha *Debbie Allen as Dr. Catherine Avery *Tina Majorino as Dr. Heather Brooks *James Remar as James Evans *Marguerite Moreau as Dr. Emma Marling *Héctor Elizondo as Carlos Torres *Elizabeth Bond as Kimmie Kepner *Grace Bannon as Alice Kepner *Emily Happe as Libby Kepner *JD Cullum as Lloyd *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd Prominent Guest Stars *Illeana Douglas as Dr. Alma *Isaiah Washington as Dr. Preston Burke Recurring Co-Stars *Kate Mines as Nurse Gloria *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace *Brent Alan Henry as Paramedic *Jennifer Lauren DiBella as Andrea Dibella *Mara Hall as Nurse Kathleen *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins *Cynthia Youngblood as Nurse Cynthia Youngblood *David Haley as Paramedic *Denice Sealy as Liz McKee *Marcanthonee Jon Reis as Tuck *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth *Sean Abbott as Reverend Drew *Melissa Center as Ashley Glazier *Martinez as Don Glazier *Joyce Thi Brew as Nurse Notes and Trivia *All series originals have signed a two-year contract with ABC for a ninth and tenth season. *Although Grey's Anatomy was only officially renewed on May 10, Shonda Rhimes stated that the writers had been working on the tenth season since May 1. *The season is aired in two uninterrupted runs of twelve episodes each, introducing the mid-season finale. *Camilla Luddington, Gaius Charles, Jerrika Hinton, and Tessa Ferrer were promoted to main cast. They were all recurring guest stars in the previous season. Gaius Charles and Tessa Ferrer's contracts were not re-upped for the next season, meaning they'll either leave or go back to being recurring guest stars. *The tenth season has 15 regular cast members, the largest number in the show's history. *Filming for this season started on July 16. *This season features the 200th episode of Grey's Anatomy, which is the fourth one of this season. *Shonda Rhimes stated in an interview that she will not be approaching season 10 as last of Grey's. *The tenth season is the last one to feature Sandra Oh as a main cast member. In the season finale, Sandra will leave the show, though she stated she'd like to come back for the series finale. *Shonda Rhimes revealed on her Twitter page that she will be writing an episode this season. The last episode she wrote for Grey's Anatomy was Flight. *Starting with You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, all songs featured in episodes will be covers of '80s songs. *The table read for the finale took place on April 8, 2014. Episodes 10x01-10.jpg|'Seal Our Fate'|link=Seal Our Fate 10x02-5.jpg|'I Want You With Me'|link=I Want You With Me 10x03-5.jpg|'Everybody's Crying Mercy'|link=Everybody's Crying Mercy 10x04-2.jpg|'Puttin' on the Ritz'|link=Puttin' on the Ritz 10x05-3.jpg|'I Bet It Stung'|link=I Bet It Stung 10x06-4.jpg|'Map of You'|link=Map of You 10x07-10.jpg|'Thriller'|link=Thriller TwoAgainstOnePhoto.png|'Two Against One'|link=Two Against One 10x09-2.jpg|'Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word'|link=Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word 10x10-18.jpg|'Somebody That I Used to Know'|link=Somebody That I Used to Know 10x11-2.jpg|'Man on the Moon'|link=Man on the Moon 10x12-8.jpg|'Get Up, Stand Up'|link=Get Up, Stand Up 10x13-2.jpg|'Take It Back'|link=Take It Back 10x14-5.jpg|'You've Got to Hide Your Love Away'|link=You've Got to Hide Your Love Away 10x15-4.jpg|'Throwing it All Away'|link=Throwing it All Away 10x16-4.jpg|'We Gotta Get Out of This Place'|link=We Gotta Get Out of This Place 10x17-15.jpg|'Do You Know?'|link=Do You Know? 10x18-12.jpg|'You Be Illin|link=You Be Illin' 10x19-6.jpg|'I'm Winning'|link=I'm Winning 10x20-17.jpg|'Go It Alone'|link=Go It Alone S10CastPhoto.jpg|'Change of Heart'|link=Change of Heart S10CastPhoto.jpg|'We Are Never Getting Back Together'|link=We Are Never Getting Back Together S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.23''' S10CastPhoto.jpg|'10.24' Reception DVD Release On October 15, 2013, it was revealed that plans were already being made for the DVD set of this season. Crew members of the show have announced on Twitter that the DVD set will contain an extended version of the episode Do You Know?. Gallery Cast Promotional Photos S10CastPhoto.jpg MeredithGreyS10.jpg S10MeredithGrey.jpg MeredithGreyS101.jpg MeredithGreyS102.jpg CristinaYangS10.jpg S10CristinaYang.jpg CristinaYangS102.jpg CristinaYangS103.jpg CristinaYangS106.jpg CristinaYangS105.jpg CristinaYangS104.jpg AlexKarevS10.jpg S10AlexKarev.jpg AlexKarevS102.jpg AlexKarevS103.jpg AlexKarevS104.jpg AlexKarevS105.jpg AlexKarevS109.jpg AlexKarevS108.jpg AlexKarevS107.jpg AlexKarevS106.jpg MirandaBaileyS10.jpg S10MirandaBailey.jpg MirandaBaileyS102.jpg MirandaBaileyS103.jpg MirandaBaileyS104.jpg MirandaBaileyS105.jpg RichardWebberS10.jpg S10RichardWebber.jpg RichardWebberS102.jpg RichardWebberS103.jpg RichardWebberS104.jpg CallieTorresS10.jpg 320px-CallieGAS10.jpg CallieTorresS103.jpg CallieTorresS102.jpg CallieTorresS101.jpg OwenHuntS10.jpg S10OwenHunt.jpg OwenHuntS102.jpg OwenHuntS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS10.jpg S10ArizonaRobbins.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS102.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS103.jpg ArizonaRobbinsS104.jpg AprilKepnerS10.jpg S10AprilKepner.jpg AprilKepnerS102.jpg AprilKepnerS103.jpg AprilKepnerS104.jpg AprilKepnerS105.jpg AprilKepnerS107.jpg AprilKepnerS106.jpg JacksonAveryS10.jpg S10JacksonAvery.jpg JacksonAveryS102.jpg JacksonAveryS103.jpg JacksonAveryS108.jpg JacksonAveryS107.jpg JacksonaveryS106.jpg JacksonAveryS105.jpg JacksonAveryS104.jpg JoWilsonS10.jpg JoGAS10.jpg GAS10JoWilson4.jpg GAS10JoWilson2.jpg GAS10JoWilson3.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss4.jpg ShaneRossS10.jpg ShaneGAS10.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss2.jpg GAS10ShaneRoss3.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards4.jpg StephanieEdwardsS10.jpg StephanieGAS10.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards2.jpg GAS10StephanieEdwards3.jpg LeahMurphyS10.jpg LeahGAS10.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy2.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy3.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy4.jpg GAS10LeahMurphy5.jpg DerekShepherdS10.jpg S10DerekShepherd.jpg DerekShepherdS106.jpg DerekShepherdS105.jpg DerekShepherdS104.jpg DerekShepherdS103.jpg DerekShepherdS102.jpg DerekShepherdS101.jpg Posters GAS10Poster.jpg GAS10Poster2.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy